A Lesson In Trust
by Ember-Firedrake88
Summary: Castiel uses angel mojo bondage to teach Dean a lesson in trust. Warnings: slash, porn, bondage but not S M .


**Characters:** Dean/Castiel  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** slash, porn (in case the rating wasn't a good indicator), bondage (but not S+M)  
**Word count:** 2,370  
**Summary:** Castiel uses angel mojo bondage to teach Dean a lesson in trust.  
**Notes:** I haven't written fanfic in about four years, and this is my first foray back. It's therefore my first time ever writing Dean/Castiel, my first time _ever_ writing slash, and my first time writing anything above a PG-13. I figured if I was going to lose my slashfic virginity, it might as well be threefold. ;)

----------------------------------------

Dean entered the motel room. Sam was already there, had been for most of the day, taking advantage of the wi-fi while Dean had gone out to get food. Dean tossed a takeout bag to Sam.

"Pack up your things, Sammy. Take your dinner and go to the library or something to get your nerd on," he said.

"They're not going to appreciate me bringing food to the library. Besides, why do I have to leave?"

"Because your big brother needs the motel room for the next couple of hours, if you know what I mean," Dean put on his best devil-may-care grin, "And unless you want to be scarred for life, I suggest you find somewhere else to be."

Sam was already closing his laptop, letting out a huff and giving Dean his best bitch face.

"Thanks for having the courtesy to warn me. I'll…uh…call when I start heading back to the room," he said as he slung is laptop bag over his shoulder, "Just…stay off of my bed, please."

Dean's face broke into another grin, and Sam rolled his eyes. He grabbed his bag of takeout and shut the door behind him.

The moment he was gone, Dean heard the flapping sound of wings behind him to signal Castiel's presence. The angel was pressed up against his back a moment later, arms snaking to wrap around Dean's chest, head leaning on Dean's shoulder. Dean smiled as he heard Castiel let out a satisfied hum.

"That was much easier than I expected it to be," the angel said.

"Sometimes it's better to be honest about my plans," Dean said, then laughed inwardly, "Well…not completely honest."

"Do not underestimate Sam's observational skills. His haste to leave the room indicates he suspects more than just a typical liaison of yours."

"Dude, English please."

Castiel turned Dean to face him. An amused smile turned up the corners of his lips. "Your brother suspects we are fucking, and does not want to invade our privacy."

Dean let out a surprised laugh. He had heard Castiel swear before, usually in throes of passion, but the angel saying it now, so calm and collected, sent heat coursing through Dean's body. He angled his head down and kissed Castiel deeply, moaning slightly when the angel responded.

First to go were their coats. Castiel carefully slid Dean's leather jacket from his shoulders, draping it over the back of a nearby chair, all the while keeping his connection with Dean's lips. Dean was far less gentle with the trench coat and dress jacket, shucking them off and letting them fall unceremoniously to the carpet.

Dean wasn't aware they had moved at all until the backs of his legs bumped the end of the bed. _His_ bed, fortunately, not Sammy's, because Dean thought it only fair to his understanding little brother to honor his wish to keep the sexcapades out of his space.

Dean fell back onto the bed, pulling Castiel on top of him. The momentum brought their hips flush up against one another, and Dean could feel their growing erections through the layers of clothing. He bit Castiel's bottom lip, who let out a low growl and pressed Dean further down into the bed with his hips. Dean gasped and tilted his head back, enjoying the pressure, but wanting more. Castiel took the opportunity to lick and nip at the muscle of Dean's neck.

"Fuck! Cas…" Dean groaned out.

Dean leaned his head forward again, careful as he did so not to bash heads with the angel. _That_ would not be pleasant. Castiel leaned back so that he was more upright, straddling Dean's hips. The look on his face held so much emotion, and this coming from a guy who until a couple months ago, had never admitted to feeling anything before. There was hunger, lust trapped within those blue eyes, the pupils dilated as evidence of that. But there was also affection, trust, love, and maybe even reverence, all of which made Dean feel the slightest bit uneasy, because he still couldn't believe he deserved such love.

Castiel lifted Dean's right hand up to his face, kissing the palm and wrist, sucking lightly on the index finger in a way that made Dean tremble. He released the hand, placing it on the pillow near Dean's head, before he took Dean's left hand, giving it the same treatment. Dean closed his eyes at the sensations, enjoying the feel of Castiel's lips on his hand. Castiel soon finished, and placed the hand on the other side of Dean's head. Dean made as if to move his hands, to run them up Castiel's sides, but suddenly found that they wouldn't move. His eyes shot open.

"_Cas!_ You did _not_ just use your angel mojo to tie me to this bed!" he gasped out, panic gripping him as he struggled against the invisible bonds holding his hands to the bed as surely as if they'd been nailed there.

"I did. Dean, there is nothing to fear," Castiel said, placing a finger to Dean's lips to quiet him.

Dean breathed deeply to calm himself, "I just…I don't really like being tied up. I've had it done to me often enough by people who want to hurt me, and I've had too many demons plaster me to walls just to screw with me."

Castiel kissed Dean's lips, once, before leaning back enough so that Dean could see the gentleness in his face.

"Dean, I am no demon, you know that. I would rather fall than allow harm to come to you."

Dean felt slightly reassured by Castiel's words, even though he felt a pang at the idea of the angel falling. He was still uneasy, though.

"This is not about me dominating you," Castiel continued, "It is not about power, or even control. Consider it a lesson in trust, in faith. Do you trust me, Dean Winchester?"

Dean looked directly into the angel's eyes then, into those blue eyes that had haunted his thoughts for so long. He saw the sincerity in them, and the love.

"Yes," Dean managed to gasp out. His throat felt suddenly dry at the honesty of his conviction. "I trust you."

"And do you have faith, Dean? Faith in me, that I will protect you, and faith in God, that his plan for you is good, in spite of what the other angels may want of you?"

Dean gulped. This was a bit much for him. He felt naked, but not in the good way. But Castiel was waiting for an answer, and an honest one.

"I…I have faith that you will protect me, Cas. And I have faith…I have faith in your confidence of God's plan."

Castiel smiled and leaned down to kiss Dean again. "That is good, Dean…for now. I know you doubt your abilities. I know you think yourself unworthy. I hope to change that. I want you to trust not only me, but also the love I have for you. I want you to have faith in our love."

Castiel began kissing a line along Dean's jaw and neck. Dean found that even though his wrists were still held firmly to the pillow by angel mojo, it wasn't uncomfortable. Certainly more comfortable than ropes or handcuffs would have been. There was nothing to chafe at his wrists, for one thing. And whenever demons had used their powers to press Dean or Sam into a wall, it was always a full body bind, as if the demons were trying to literally force him through the drywall. Times like that, it hurt to even move his neck. Now though, it was only his wrists being held down; he still had full control of the rest of his body.

Dean moaned slightly when Castiel licked at the dip where his neck met his chest. He writhed on the bed from the way Castiel's hands were caressing him, teasing around the hem of his t-shirt and flannel button-down. All Dean could do was moan his appreciation of Castiel's actions, unable to rip his own shirt off, at least to offer some release from the heat coursing through his body.

Castiel seemed to recognize that Dean was getting a little too hot for comfort, so he slid his hands up the expanse of Dean's chest, allowing both shirts to bunch up near his neck.

"Lift your back," Castiel commanded.

Dean did so, as much as he was able without leverage from his hands, and Castiel slipped the shirts over Dean's head. Then, Dean realized the singular advantage of angel mojo bondage as Castiel released the invisible hold long enough to pull the shirts off Dean completely, discarding them on the floor, before Dean's wrists were once again held to the bed.

Castiel stared for a few moments at Dean's bared chest, and Dean took his distraction as an opportunity to lunge his neck forward and grip Castiel's tie between his teeth. Castiel let out a low, feral noise in the back of his throat, before pulling the tie free and capturing Dean's mouth with his own, tongues battling for control.

Dean was the first to break the kiss, gasping, "Naked…Now. _Jesus_…want you so bad…"

Castiel laughed but complied, loosing his tie so that he could pull it over his head, and then beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Eager much, Dean? You're lucky I didn't decide to teach you a lesson in patience…or in blasphemy."

Dean bucked up his hips in response, nearly sending Castiel off balance. Castiel quickly shed his shirt and slid off the bed to remove the remainder of his clothes. Dean gazed hungrily at Castiel's naked form as the angel unbuttoned Dean's own jeans, removing denim, socks and shoes in one fluid motion, and then crawling back up his body to pull Dean's black boxer-briefs off as well. Dean let out a soft moan as his cock was exposed to the air, still hard from their earlier grinding.

Castiel crawled slowly up the bed, his body raised so that it just barely grazed against Dean's. Dean moaned and arched his body upwards, wanting more contact, more friction, more _touch._ Castiel just pulled his body further away when Dean did so, and Dean fell back against the bed in frustration.

"Fucking cock tease, just _touch_ me already, damn it!" he gasped out.

It was all the provocation Castiel needed. "As you wish," he said.

Castiel slid down the bed again, this time only far enough so that his head was above Dean's pelvis. He took Dean's cock completely in his mouth, without warning, and Dean gasped and moaned in quick succession. His hips bucked a little, involuntarily, as Castiel slid his mouth up and down Dean's length, tongue stroking along the underside and then teasing around the head. Dean arched his head back into the pillow, wanting to close his eyes in ecstasy but not wanting to tear them from Castiel, who would flick his blue eyes up to Dean's every few moments to see if he was still watching.

"Cas…_nnngh_…wanna touch you…so bad," Dean murmured as he rolled his hips up a little.

Castiel lifted his head then, gently releasing Dean's cock. Dean hissed slightly at the cool air on it, desperately wanting Castiel to continue.

"You wish me to release you, Dean?" the angel asked.

Dean could only nod. Castiel tilted his head slightly, the way that always used to drive Dean insane.

"No," the angel said, and returned his mouth to where it had been moments earlier.

Dean groaned in both pleasure and frustration. He felt one of Castiel's hands sliding up his chest. The fingers flicked lightly at his nipples, then moved closer to his face. Castiel's intent was obvious. Dean leaned his head forward and captured two of the fingers in his mouth. He sucked on them wantonly, rolling his tongue against them, doing everything to those fingers that Castiel was doing his cock. It was the only thing he _could_ do, at the moment, and damn it all if Dean wasn't going to do it well.

Castiel released Dean's cock from his mouth again, and Dean let out a sound that was suspiciously close to a whine. He was getting so close he could feel it. The fingers pulled out of his mouth, and a moment later they were teasing outside of his entrance.

"Dean," Castiel said, drawing Dean's attention away from Cas' fingers and back to his face.

"Do you trust me?" the angel asked for the second time that night.

"Yes," Dean breathed.

The fingers eased slowly inside Dean, and he groaned in pleasure. As they began thrusting, Castiel spoke again.

"I love you, Dean Winchester. You are worthy of all that I can give you, and more. And I have faith in you."

Dean felt tears in his eyes, could see that Castiel told the truth. And for the first time in his life, he believed it. He believed that he deserved happiness, deserved love. He believed that Castiel would stay with him, and would not simply leave when the war…the apocalypse…was over.

"Thank you," Dean said.

The fingers slid out of him, to be replaced a moment later by Castiel's cock. The angel thrust into him, and Dean cried out in pleasure. One of Castiel's hands began stroking Dean in time with his trusts. Dean wrapped his legs around Castiel, bringing him closer, carried on waves of pleasure as they both approached their end. They came within seconds of each other, riding out their respective orgasms until they stilled and disengaged, utterly spent.

After a few moments of trying to regain his natural breathing pattern, Dean found that he could move his hands again.

"Hey! How long since your angel mojo turned off?" he asked, sitting up slightly to lean over Castiel.

Castiel smiled back at him, "Since you said 'Thank you.'"

Dean couldn't even feign anger towards the angel. He leaned down and kissed Castiel, the kiss slowly deepening as if he could encompass all he felt into that one, human gesture.

"By the way," Dean said when he finished the kiss, "I love you too, but don't you dare tell anyone I said that."

----------------------------------------

**A/N:** So, what do you think? Being that I lost my slashfic virginity, I kinda want to know how it was for you. ;)  
Comments are love!


End file.
